Yami
Yami is a gloom that was the first boss in Lich's Tower. He is a gloom with 10 levels in Void Incarnate, rogue, and 20 levels in Shadowdancer. His favorite tactic is to grab an individual and separate it from their allies by Shadow Walking them into the Shadow Plane. He also enjoys to violate his victims, as Billy found out. He is Lich's second in command, and is occasionally sent out to steal vital items or assassinate victims. Like many glooms, Yami was once a human. However, his desire to kill increased, until he changed physically. Unlike many glooms, he dresses in a bunch of bandages. These bandages have writing on them, presumably by himself during his changes. It is unknown if Lich intentionally caused his transformation, but he remains loyal nonetheless. The room Yami is faced in is pitch-dark, and is equivocal to a Deeper Darkness spell heightened to level 10. The room is mainly rectangular, but it has 5' indentations every 5 feet. This, coupled with the darkness and Yami's blindsight gives him the advantage of surprise, as it not only makes his sneak attacks easier, but it also makes him harder to hit (approximately a 35% chance to hit). It was a difficult battle, but once Charlie showed up, with her blindsight, it became much easier. =Yami= Size/Type: Medium Monstrous Humanoid Hit Dice: 90d8+20d6+1320+110 (1905) Initiative: +37 Speed: 30 ft. (5 squares) Armor Class: 63 (+12 Natural, +12 insight, +29 Dexterity), Touch 51, Flat-footed 34 Base Attack/Grapple: +85/+97 Attack: Dagger of Striking +145 touch (1d4+72, 17-20 x3, plus 240 precision damage plus 2 strength damage) Full Attack: Dagger of Striking +145/+145/+140/+135/+130 touch (1d4+72, 17-20 x3, plus 240 precision damage plus 2 strength damage) or Unarmed +120 (1d3+47, plus 240 precision damage plus 2 strength damage) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Fear Gaze, Sneak Attack +40d6, Crippling Strike, Null Strike Special Qualities: Blindsight 60', Opportunist, Quiescence, Skill Mastery, Spell-like Abilities, SR 35, DR 10/epic, Improved Evasion, Slippery Mind, Hide in Plain Sight, Improved Uncanny Dodge (33), Defensive Roll, Shadow Jump (680', swift), Improved Mettle of Fortitude, Improved Mettle of Will, Empty Form, Blank Aura, Void Presence, Blank Mind, Saves: Fort +65, Ref +86, Will +65 Abilities: Str 37, Dex 68, Con 34, Int 26, Wis 26, Cha 30 Skills: Balance +142, Bluff+43, Disguise+123, Escape Artist +63, Hide+142 (+40 in darkness), Intimidate+123, Jump+126, Listen+121, Move Silently+162, Sense Motive+121, Spot+121, Survival+121, Tumble+142, Feats: Great Fortitude®, Dexterous Will®, Dodge®, Mobility®, Combat Reflexes®, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (D, Unarmed Strike), Spring Attack, Improved Critical (D), Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave, Overwhelming Critical (D), Devastating Critical (D, DC 78), Improved Initiative, Superior Initiative, Combat Expertise, Self Concealment(30%)***, Penetrate Damage Reduction (Cold Iron, Silver, Adamantite,), Lingering Damage, Maximize Precision$, Epic Finesse$, Spellcasting Harrier, Blinding Speed, Epic Dodge, Sneak Attack of Opportunity, Robilar's Gambit (+4 attack/damage on self, auto counter), Improved Toughness, Deafening Strike (-3d6 (18) damage, Deafens for 3 rounds), Improved Unarmed Strike, Throat Punch (-2d6(12) damage, -5 speech skill checks & 50% failure for verbal components), Head Shot (Unarmed only, -5d6 (30) damage, confused for 1 round (DC will 79) Alignment: Chaotic Evil Song: Higurashi No Naku Koroni Fear Gaze (Su): Viewing the gloom’s face inspires terror. Creatures that meet the gloom’s gaze must succeed at a Will save (DC 75) or suffer the effects of a fear spell as cast by a 20th-level caster. The DC is Charisma-based. Opportunist (Ex): This ability functions like the rogue class feature of the same name. Sneak Attack (Ex): A gloom is able to sneak attack as a 80th-level rogue, dealing 40d6 extra Damage. Quiescence (Su): A gloom is constantly silent, as per the silence spell, although the area does not extend beyond the creature itself. This quality gives it a +20 racial bonus on Move Silently checks (it is still possible for a gloom to create noise, such as by bumping into something that scrapes on the floor or by sounding a chime). The gloom can lower this effect at will. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—shadow walk; 3/day— true strike. Caster level 20th; save DC 20 + spell level. The DC is Charisma-based. Crippling Strike (Ex): A rogue with this ability can sneak attack opponents with such precision that her blows weaken and hamper them. An opponent damaged by one of her sneak attacks also takes 2 points of Strength damage. Ability points lost to damage return on their own at the rate of 1 point per day for each damaged ability. Hide in Plain Sight (Su): A shadowdancer can use the Hide skill even while being observed. As long as she is within 10 feet of some sort of shadow, a shadowdancer can hide herself from view in the open without anything to actually hide behind. She cannot, however, hide in her own shadow. Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level, a shadowdancer gains evasion. If exposed to any effect that normally allows her to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, she takes no damage with a successful saving throw. The evasion ability can only be used if the shadowdancer is wearing light armor or no armor. Darkvision (Su): At 2nd level, a shadowdancer can see in the dark as though she were permanently under the effect of a darkvision spell. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): Starting at 2nd level, a shadowdancer retains her Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) regardless of being caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. (She still loses any Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized.) If a character gains uncanny dodge from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below). Shadow Illusion (Sp): When a shadowdancer reaches 3rd level, she can create visual illusions. This ability’s effect is identical to that of the arcane spell silent image and may be employed once per day. Shadow Jump (Su): At 4th level, a shadowdancer gains the ability to travel between shadows as if by means of a dimension door spell. The limitation is that the magical transport must begin and end in an area with at least some shadow. A shadowdancer can jump up to a total of 20 feet each day in this way; this may be a single jump of 20 feet or two jumps of 10 feet each. Every two levels higher than 4th, the distance a shadowdancer can jump each day doubles (40 feet at 6th, 80 feet at 8th, and 160 feet at 10th). This amount can be split among many jumps, but each one, no matter how small, counts as a 10-foot increment. Defensive Roll (Ex): Starting at 5th level, once per day, when a shadowdancer would be reduced to 0 hit points or less by damage in combat (from a weapon or other blow, not a spell or special ability), she can attempt to roll with the damage. She makes a Reflex saving throw (DC=damage dealt) and, if successful, takes only half damage from the blow. She must be aware of the attack and able to react to it in order to execute her defensive roll. If she is in a situation that would deny her any Dexterity bonus to AC, she can’t attempt a defensive roll. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex): At 5th level, a shadowdancer can no longer be flanked. This defense denies rogues the ability to use flank attacks to sneak attack the shadowdancer. The exception to this defense is that a rogue at least four levels higher than the shadowdancer can flank her (and thus sneak attack her). If a character gains uncanny dodge (see above) from a second class the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge, and the levels from those classes stack to determine the minimum rogue level required to flank the character. Slippery Mind (Ex): At 7th level, if a shadowdancer is affected by an enchantment and fails her saving throw, 1 round later she can attempt her saving throw again. She only gets this one extra chance to succeed at her saving throw. If it fails as well, the spell’s effects occur normally. Blank Aura (Ex): The void incarnate (and any equipment he wears or carries) radiates no aura of any kind. Detect chaos, detect magic, and similar spells simply register him as a blank. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura. Improved Evasion (Ex): At 2nd level and higher, when subjected to an effect that allows a Reflex save for half damage, the void incarnate takes only half damage on a failed save (and no damage on a successful save, just as with evasion). Improved evasion can be used only if the void incarnate is wearing light armor or no armor. Void Presence (Ex): Opponents of a void incarnate unconsciously ignore the void incarnate's presence starting at 3rd level. They are always treated as flat-footed to the void incarnate (and thus may not apply their Dexterity modifier to AC). This lasts until the void incarnate attacks the opponent, but resumes again at the start of the void incarnate's next turn. You can also use Bluff to create a diversion to hide as a move-equivalent action, rather than as a standard action. This ability has an interesting side effect. Anyone attempting to use Gather Information or similar methods to learn about a void incarnate finds the task very difficult. Increase the DC of such tasks by 20 plus the target's void incarnate class level. Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): Beginning at 4th level, if exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect (such as slay living), the void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Blank Mind (Ex): At 5th level, the void incarnate is protected by a mind blank effect at all times. The void incarnate cannot lower this aura, even to accept a harmless mind-affecting spell. Mettle of Will (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Will save for a partial or half effect (such as an inflict wounds spell), the 6th-level void incarnate suffers no effect with a successful saving throw. Null Strike (Ex): Once per day, a 7th-level void incarnate can declare any melee or ranged attack he makes to be a touch attack. He may use this ability one additional time per day for every 4 levels gained above 7th. (4 times) Improved Mettle of Fortitude (Ex): By 8th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Fortitude save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of fortitude). Empty Form (Ex): A 9th-level void incarnate has a permanent freedom of movement effect (as the spell) on him at all times. The character also becomes immune to force effects. Such effects either deal no damage (such as magic missile), don't exist for the void incarnate (such as wall of force, which the void incarnate can simply walk through), or otherwise fail to affect the void incarnate (such as mage armor). Improved Mettle of Will (Ex): Beginning at 10th level, if subjected to an effect that allows a Will save for a partial or half effect, the void incarnate takes only the partial or half effect on a failed save (and no effect on a successful save, just as with mettle of will). Custom Feats Maximize Precision Epic Prerequisite: Precision attack +15d6, Base attack bonus +30 Your experiences have taught you exactly where on a creature's body to strike. All Precision damage you deal is maximized. Epic Finesse Epic Prerequisites: Weapon Finesse, Base attack bonus +20, 30 Dexterity You deal damage with light and Finesse-able equal to your Dexterity modifier (in addition to your Strength modifier). Possessions *''Dagger of Striking'': :Dagger +25 (1d4+25, 19-20 x3). :Enhancements: Can critical vs. things immune (only x2 damage). Can special damage vs. things immune (for half). Uses Touch as armor.) *''Necklace of Deep Shadows'': +40 Hide checks (in darkness/shadows), Blocks user from divination, +12 natural Armor. *''Gloves of Hunting'': +12 Dex. Doubles “favored enemy” bonuses and can critically hit any favored enemy. *''Bracers of War'': +5 to Melee hit/damage Shiki Wraps The Shiki Wraps is scraps of bandages that gloom covered up in. By using a DC 30 Decipher script (Due to it being bloodstained and worn), they get a clue about the next puzzle. A story I had forgotten.... :Because.... ::Cut... :::Death... ::Eviscerate... :Forgetting would be easier... Getting back from school that day was supposed to be simple. However, the moment I saw that beautiful, young woman, things changed. I had no idea where it came from, but I had a terrible rage. Just like a barbarian, but with stealth, intrigue... Killing her wasn't enough, I needed more. Like that one time, when I met an unusual fellow.... :Murder.... No, I had to keep my sanity.... :Or what? Perhaps I didn't... Quite a few people would agree that the world would be a better place with fewer people... Realizing this, I felt that there was only one solution... :Slice... That cleric, she was no match for me, too bad... Unfortunately, she came back. Viciously, I attacked until she stayed dead.... Who is this new master? Xenophobic thoughts ran through my mind, freedom in exchange for killing?...You're right, I suppose, I told my new master, the king of magic. Zealous as I was to change, my blood is that of a killer, and only death will stop that... Editor's Note: The Shiki notes are based off of Shiki from the Visual Novel Tsukihime. Category:Dungeons and Dragons